


危险距离

by yvonne_29



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_29/pseuds/yvonne_29
Summary: 为了🚗而车





	危险距离

新曲的第一场舞台预录完，在将近四分钟强度极大的舞蹈过后，全圆佑已经累的不行了，只好到化妆室冲把脸冷静一下。没想到一出门，他恰好迎面碰上同样满头是汗的权顺荣。  
“圆佑原来在这里啊。”

权顺荣一看到全圆佑就急忙牵过他的手，把他强硬地拉进化妆室的最里面的隔间。  
看见权顺荣急呼呼的样子，全圆佑嘴角不由地上扬。  
他的小仓鼠看来是有点想他了，真是可爱啊。  
于是全圆佑伸手宠溺地揉了揉权顺荣的头发，问道：“我们顺荣怎么啦？”  
权顺荣不理会全圆佑的问题，突然上前一步，将他逼到了隔间的墙角。  
变得有些危险的距离令全圆佑都能清楚闻到权顺荣发梢淡淡的橘子香。  
“圆佑今天好性感哦。”权顺荣柔声说道，一只手似有若无地轻轻抚摸着全圆佑因为穿了无袖的马甲而露出的结实的手臂，一边又使坏地把膝盖顶在他两腿之间，抬起头眯着眼睛看他：“怎么办，圆佑都被别人看光了。”  
“怎么了，我们顺荣吃醋了？”全圆佑戏谑道，随即俯下身子在权顺荣耳边沉声说道：“现在不要勾引我。一会还要上舞台。等回宿舍我好好收拾你，嗯？”  
“我哪有在吃你的醋！”权顺荣赌气一般地说，但双手却不自觉地环绕上那人的脖颈，凑上前去在他的喉结处一下舔一下咬的。  
“嘶……”全圆佑被他这一顿刺激快要克制不住自己，但还是强忍着想要把在他身上使坏的人儿直接按在墙上就这么干的欲望，缓缓低声开口：“那顺荣就是不在乎我咯？那怎么把我拉到这里来了？  
“是欠干了吗，嗯？”他一面说着，双手也游移到了权顺荣那圆润而紧实的臀部上，开始轻轻地揉捏。  
“顺荣好无聊，离下一场还有好久呢……”权顺荣一边撒娇一般地嗔道，肉乎乎的小手也使坏地在全圆佑胸膛上游走。接着又故意凑上前，好让他看到西装宽大的领口下的无限风光。露出的胸口处那片白嫩的肌肤和两点粉红色的樱桃若隐若现，刺激着全圆佑的感官。  
看到全圆佑呼吸一滞，下身也起了反应。权顺荣就知道，他成功地击倒了全圆佑最后防御的壁垒。  
得逞了。

“不要玩了。”全圆佑呼吸逐渐粗重，只能沉声警告。  
权顺荣不理会，笑眯眯地用嘴咬开早已准备好的避孕套，这带有强烈暗示性的动作又令全圆佑血脉贲张。  
“圆佑，想要你。”

权顺荣褪下自己下身的阻碍后，双手扶住门，最大程度地高翘起屁股，泛着粉红的私密处全都暴露在了全圆佑的视线下。他还故意转过头，撅起小嘴，欲求不满的眼神看得全圆佑下身发胀。  
“装什么正人君子啊！”权顺荣看全圆佑还是没有动静，声音都有些带着哭腔，开始着急地抓着他的手指往自己的后穴里塞。“圆佑帮我摸摸嘛……”  
全圆佑知道自己不能再耍坏而一直吊着他了，便顺水推舟地放入两根手指，开始缓缓在肉穴里抽插，另一只手也摸索着去解权顺荣上身西装的扣子，“顺荣这么漂亮的西装，弄脏可不好。”  
单是全圆佑手指在后穴里不断抽插就一片湿答答的水声，空无一人的化妆室内便显得格外的色情。  
“啊……圆佑好……好厉害。”权顺荣压着声音开始呻吟。  
感受到第三根手指的插入，权顺荣不禁被刺激得叫出了声。  
“啊……圆佑不要了……想要圆佑的那个……啊……快插进来”  
看着权顺荣被刺激得身体都在颤抖，全圆佑便褪出了已经湿淋淋的手指，将身子往后一靠，玩味地看着那双随即攀上他的大腿的手，压低声音道：“今天顺荣这么主动，那自己坐上来动好不好？”  
权顺荣今天性欲汹汹来袭，全圆佑已经有些招架不住了。而他接下来做的动作，更是全圆佑呼吸一滞。  
权顺荣用嘴叼着全圆佑的西裤的拉链，一边坏心眼地看着全圆佑的反应，一边慢慢往下拉，然后又用鼻子蹭蹭那人早已挺立着的的性器。  
全圆佑感觉自己已经硬的不行了。  
权顺荣还嫌事不够大，仍用言语刺激着他：“不要嘛……人家想要圆佑干，想要圆佑在后面用力顶……我……啊！”话还没说完，他就被那人暴力地捞到了怀里，开始疯狂顶弄，每一下都撞到了他最敏感的那个点上。  
“圆佑……哈啊……圆佑不要了……”  
但是软糯的声音在全圆佑耳中却是最好的催情剂，权顺荣感到后穴中的那根东西又涨大了一圈，才感觉到自己这次玩大了。  
这样的暴力性事之后，他待会还能上舞台吗……  
全圆佑把头埋在权顺荣柔软的胸部中不断舔弄，下身则快速的在后穴抽插，每一次顶弄都用力得像要把他操穿似的。肉体相撞的啪啪声与下身交合处泛滥的滋滋水声把原是公共场合的化妆室的气氛氤氲得更加淫乱。  
感觉到肉穴温暖的内壁逐渐绞紧，全圆佑知道权顺荣要射了。  
“啊……圆佑……嗯……不行了……我要射了……”  
全圆佑突然冷不丁地把仍挺硬着的性器退出了那泛着水光的红嫩小穴，坏心眼的一下下拍打着权顺荣丰满的臀部，手也大力地揉捏着他最近因为锻炼而逐渐成型的胸部。  
权顺荣十分不满，准备扶着那人的性器再坐下去，却被按着不让动。“圆佑……！”  
“你先告诉我，为什么在舞台前这样发情，嗯？”全圆佑一边把权顺荣翻了个身，重新又按在了墙上，一边用力地打了一巴掌他挺翘的臀部，刺激得权顺荣身体往前倾了倾。“是我平常干你干得不够吗？所以后面痒了欠操了？”  
“才不是呢！”权顺荣带着哭腔反驳，“都是因为……都是因为圆佑今天穿了无袖，太性感了……”他继续哽咽地抱怨道：“只有我才能看的地方都被别人看光了。我生气了。”  
全圆佑觉得好笑，自己都没有因为权顺荣这两天领口开得太低而惩罚他，他倒反而生起自己的气来了。  
“圆佑一直都只会是我一个人的是吗？”权顺荣可怜巴巴地回头望着他。  
“我都不知道我做了什么会让你这么没有安全感。顺荣后面这么湿这么软，紧到都要把老公榨干了，老公还会有精力去找别人吗？”全圆佑说罢又将挺硬的性器抵在权顺荣湿软的穴口，继续低声说道：“那老公要再进去了哦。”  
“哈啊……老公……再快点……啊！”空虚的后穴再一次被填满，更快节奏的抽插袭来的快感令快要高潮的权顺荣近乎失去了理智。  
“顺荣不是想让大家都知道我是你一个人的吗，那就给老公再叫大声点。”  
权顺荣被全圆佑的荤话刺激得满脸通红，随着后穴不断的被顶撞，他哭喊得也越大声。随着后穴的痉挛，硬的发红的前端也射在了隔间的墙上。  
突然绞紧的肉穴刺激得全圆佑呼吸一滞，也不禁同时交代在了怀中人的内腔之中。  
权顺荣在迎来高潮的快感之后满脸通红，头发也被汗浸湿而一缕缕地贴在额头上。他累得像树袋熊一样挂在全圆佑身上，委屈地嘟囔：“老公心里……只能想着顺荣一个人”  
全圆佑忍不住笑意，吻上小仓鼠喋喋不休的嘴，“嗯，我会一直都只属于顺荣一个人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 要是有评价我会很开心的！


End file.
